


Just a new beginning

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Dick was simply listening to Lewis’ chatter, walking and letting the man choose where they were going, until the abrupt silence hit him. He turned to throw a glance at Lewis, wondering what had made the man lose his train of thought, only to find Lewis looking at him in a peculiar way.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Just a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thrill for betareading this <3

Dick was following Lewis around the camp, enjoying the lowering of the temperature that came with the sun finally setting and the chance to stroll around with a friend instead of remaining in the stuffy barracks where he had already spent half the day studying. It was a Sunday and it wasn't usual per sé that Lewis would stay at camp instead of going into town for a drink, but Lewis wanted to pass the tests as much as Dick wanted it, and it wasn't surprising that Lewis knew how to sit his ass down and study for hours if that was what he truly wanted.

Dick was simply listening to Lewis’ chatter, walking and letting the man choose where they were going, until the abrupt silence hit him. He turned to throw a glance at Lewis, wondering what had made the man lose his train of thought, only to find Lewis looking at him in a peculiar way.

Only then Dick noticed how they had reached the far wall of the mess, a building that would protect them from any casual glance, and how Lewis was almost holding his breath, his hopeful look fixed on Dick.

It was only a moment before he felt the touch of Lewis' fingers on his arm, slowly trailing towards the inner part of Dick's wrist.

Dick gasped softly as understanding dawned on him, his cheeks flushing, and he couldn't help but let his eyes fall over Lewis' lips, now forming a tentative smile, before looking away abruptly, only to check that nobody could see them.

Dick brought his eyes to his friend only when Lewis took a step forward, crowding his personal space. But it was alright, Dick had felt for quite some time that Lewis was the only one he was comfortable letting stand that close to him without feeling the need to push the other man away. The reason behind that suddenly seemed so obvious that Dick felt silly for not noticing it until that moment.

But then the thought flew away, replaced by the feeling of Lewis' fingers slowly caressing the sensitive skin of his wrist, the tips sliding over the heel of his palm, tracing the lines of it until Lewis pressed them between Dick own fingers, entwining them.

A warmth burst in Dick's chest at that, something he had never thought he could feel in such a place, in such a time, and he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips as he ducked his head.

Lewis was close enough to see the pink flush on his cheeks despite the dimming daylight, close enough that he just had to tilt his head to see Dick's smile.

"Dick..." he called softly, his voice warm in a way that Dick had never heard before.

It was enough for Dick to lift his head once again, their heads so close they were breathing the same air, Lewis' breath puffing against his parted lips. It seemed the most natural thing to just cover those few inches that still divided them, until their lips pressed together.

Dick closed his eyes at the spark of happiness that ignited in him when he felt Lewis press closer to him, his hand squeezing Dick's, warm and steady. A rush of breath hit his skin that told him Lewis, too, had held his breath just for the shortest moment.

It was suddenly clear why they had fallen in place with each other like pieces of a puzzle even though they were opposites; why Dick would look at Lewis only to find the other man already looking at him, a smile on his lips; why Dick would enjoy so much his presence more than that of anyone else.

They kissed slowly, tentatively, exchanging little kisses that left them breathing each other’s names in between, before Dick felt bold enough to part his lips and let Lewis deepen it. His knees trembled when Lewis pressed their bodies together, making Dick take a step back until he had his shoulders against the wall, Lewis body flush against his front from chest to knees. It was more than Dick had ever dared fantasize about, and a soft moan escaped his lips when Lewis' tongue swiped over his, exploring his mouth, driving him crazy with pleasure.

Lewis answered with a soft sound from his throat, seemingly lost himself. Without letting go of his hand, Dick cupped Lewis’ cheek with his free hand to touch him, caress him, let the man know how much he loved him.

"Nix..." Dick called softly when they broke the kiss, only for Lewis to leave a more chaste and short kiss over his reddened lips.

"Lew- Dick, call me Lew," Lewis almost begged, something raw in his tone that had Dick nodding his head.

"Lew."

"Yes," Lewis sighed, sagging against him as if that was all that mattered to him in that moment, for Dick to call him by his first name.

Dick caressed his face, looking at him and finally feeling free to admit how beautiful he thought the man was. He brought their entwined fingers up to his mouth, turning enough to kiss Lewis' hand without taking his eyes off the man's face, and he couldn't help but smile at seeing the softest pink rise to his friend's cheeks. He hadn’t even been sure Lewis Nixon III was able to blush, but here he was, looking almost exasperatedly at Dick and so very happy.

"Oh, Dick..." Lewis shook his head with a smile, seemingly amused by that little show of affection, but then he leaned closer once more, pressing his lips over the corner of Dick’s mouth. "Gotta love you," he whispered on Dick's skin, so open and vulnerable that Dick knew that was just the start for them.


End file.
